


never accounted for you ; drabble

by particularlyexistence



Series: FirstPrince Multimedia [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: short drabble including an excerpt from the press announcement of Henry's shelters and an instagram photo edit.just soft, domestic tenderness.





	never accounted for you ; drabble

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> the lack of henry's million last names was intentional -- he wants to keep it as something for him and not the crown

> ** _Henry Fox Shelter for Underprivileged LGBT+ Youth_**
> 
> Mr. Fox is announcing a series of international shelters for LGBT+ youth. The first shelter will be located in Brooklyn, NY (see image below) and will feature several sleeping areas, a recreation area, a kitchen, and other amenities that are still in the works. 
> 
> More information will be released shortly regarding the Brooklyn shelter and the other shelters all over the globe. 

Henry sighed, rustling through the blueprints and other documents in front of him. He was proud of the work he was doing for these shelters, but it really wasn’t easy. Alex was in class so he had decided to take the time to organize paperwork for the Brooklyn shelter and go over the details. 

Not minding the clock, he startled when the door to their brownstone opened and he blinked blearily as Alex walked in the door — damp from the rain. Alex shrugged out of his coat and sat his bag down near the door before walking over to Henry and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“Everything okay? You look exhausted.”

Henry crinkled his nose. “Thanks, love,” he paused, “The press release went out today so this,” Henry gestures to the documents in front of him, “Feels much more _ real _and overwhelming.” 

Alex made a soft, sympathetic noise and slid onto the sofa beside Henry. He tugged Henry close and curled around him, breathing steady and even.

“Baby,” Alex started, knowing that the pet name was a weakness of Henry’s, “This is going to be incredible. I know it seems like a lot, but I’m _ so _proud of you for doing all this.”

Henry twisted around to kiss Alex on the mouth, humming against his lips. “I’m proud of you too,” he murmured softly, “For going to law school. For changing your whole plan.”

“My plan never accounted for you,” Alex said simply, nudging his nose against Henry’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@saltandpepperbox](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com)


End file.
